Cold as Ice Just as Beautiful  by thechibikangaroo
by ProfessorSong-reilin
Summary: Translation of the original fiction by thechibikangaroo.  Alfred F. Jones non capiva perché non aveva mai notato prima quanto fossero soli gli occhi blu di lei…


Title: Cold as Ice, Just as Beautiful  
>Original Author: thechibikangaroo<br>Translator:reilin  
>Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia<br>Characters: America/ Alfred F. Jones; Bielorussia/ Natalia Arlovskaya; Lituania/ Toris Laurinitis; Fem!Polonia/ Felice Łukasiewicz ; Inghilterra/ Arthur Kirkland; Fem!Francia/ Marianne Bonnefoy; Russia/ Ivan Braginski; Fem!Cina/ Wang Chun- Yao; Fem!Canada/ Mattie Williams  
>Paring: UsXBelarus; LietXFem!Poland; UkXFem!France; RussiaXFem!China<br>Part: 1/1  
>Rating: PG13<br>Word Count: 3489  
>Genres: Romance, Drama<br>Avvertimenti: AU, a little Angst, a little Hurt/Confort  
>Summary in Italian: Alfred F. Jones non capiva perché non aveva mai notato prima quanto fossero soli gli occhi blu di lei… *Translation of the original fiction by thechibikangaroo*<p>**********************************<br>The Author account is registered on these sites:  
>FF_Net ( direct link to the fic ^http :  / w w w. fanfiction . net/s/6352149/1/Cold_as_Ice_Just_as_Beautiful^)

Link to the Translation on Italian Database: ^http : / / efpfanfic . net / viewstory . php?sid=687877&i= 1^

**************************************

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones<p>

Il suo nome era Natalia Arlovskaya.  
>Lei era asociale, non parlava mai in altro modo che con una tonalità monotona e la sua espressione facciale era come ghiaccio. Era come una statua. Ora non male interpretatemi: questa ragazza era assolutamente stupenda. Del genere, stupenda come una supermodella. Non riuscivo a capire perché non l'avessi notata prima?<br>Poteva essere perché era sempre impegnata ad adorare suo fratello maggiore, ma lei emetteva sempre una specie di aura, così ancora non capisco perché non io non l'avessi mai vista camminare attorno la scuola.  
>Pensandoci ora, probabilmente non l'avrei notata se non avessi fatto tardi a basket, e l'allenatore mi avesse fatto restare dopo gli allenamenti per aiutare con le pulizie per punizione. Erano circa le sette quando stavo andando via da scuola, e lei era là.<br>Era l'inizio di Dicembre, e la neve stava cadendo dal cielo. Lei si confondeva con la neve, i suoi capelli biondo pallido e la sua pelle similmente bia nca erano pressoché indistinguibili dai fiocchi di neve. C'era della neve nei suoi capelli, e sul maglione della sua divisa scolastica.  
>Mi sembrò incredibile che stesse indossando una gonna, la gonna dell'uniforme di scuola, nella neve.<br>La chiamai a voce alta, "Hey!"  
>Lei si voltò, un elegante sopracciglio inarcato. "Oh, sei tu."<br>"Co- ?" Io ero sorpreso perchè non l'avevo mai vista prima di allora. "Aspetta, tu mi conosci?"  
>"Sì". Lei sembrava disgustata dalla mia stupidità. "Stiamo nella stessa classe fin dalla scuola materna."<br>"… Ti offendi se ti chiedo come ti chiami?" Non potevo crederci. Scuola Materna? Che diavolo? Non poteva essere… Voglio dire, lei non mi sembrava familiare – la mia guancia bruciò quando il suo palmo entrò in contatto con essa.  
>Lei non sembrava nemmeno un po' dispiaciuta per quello che aveva fatto. Infatti, a parte per l'impronta della mano sulla mia guancia, non c'era nessuna prova che lei mi avesse appena schiaffeggiato.<br>"P-per che diavolo era questo?", farfugliai.  
>"Stupidità." Disse lei schiettamente. " E non ti dirò il mio nome. Tu dovresti già conoscerlo."<br>Rimasi a fissarla, e lei mi guardò a sua volta con uno sguardo vuoto negli occhi. Ruppe il contatto visivo per prima, e provò ad incamminarsi per andare via, ma io la trattenni per il gomito. "Aspetta!"  
>Lei si fermò: "Cosa?"<br>"Perché te ne stai qui nella neve? È un po' tardi per qualcuno per stare qui, o no?"  
>"Stavo aspettando mio fratello." Disse lei banalmente. "Lui sta lavorando ad un progetto e mi ha chiesto di aspettarlo qui fuori".<br>"Nella neve?", non potevo trattenere l'incredulità che trapelava dalla mia voce.  
>A quel punto, lei montò sulla difensiva."N-non stava nevicando quando mio fratello me lo ha chiesto…".<br>Decisi di lasciar stare là, ma lei sembrava così infreddolita nella neve. I suoi occhi – i suoi occhi blu, così blu – sembravano smarriti. "Hey."  
>Lei mi guardò.<br>"Ecco". Mi tolsi di dosso il bomber, quello che mio padre mi diede prima di partire per la guerra. Glielo misi attorno alle spalle, e lei mi guardò con una leggera espressione accigliata in viso.  
>"Non ne ho bisogno", disse.<br>"Ed invece sì", risposi. "Io sto andando a casa, tu no. Me lo ridarai domani, okay?"  
>Lei non disse nulla mentre io me ne andavo via. Mi piace pensare di averla sentita indirizzarmi un piccolo sorriso mentre io camminavo verso casa, più che infreddolito nella mia t-shirt e nei miei calzoncini da basket.<br>Non mi resi conto fino a che tornai a casa che era venerdì. 

* * *

><p>Natalia Arlovskaya<p>

Lui era un idiota.  
>Fin dalla scuola materna, lui è sempre stato quel bambino davvero irritante, stupidamente cavalleresco che mi faceva andare in collera in continuazione. Lui aveva tutto, o così sembrava. Aveva una sorella, Mattie Williams, una bella casa e, non ci sono dubbi, non aveva mai avuto freddo in tutta la sua intera vita. Lui non sapeva cosa significasse avere freddo e fame, ed avere sempre l'elettricità interrotta quando tu stavi proprio per finire quel saggio che costituiva un buon settanta per cento del tuo voto. Ma io lo sapevo.<br>Quando Katyusha si ritirò dal college per aiutare il fratellone e me, Ivan si accollò tre lavori per aiutare nelle spese; ma poi Katyusha si sposò con Sadiq, e si trasferì. Nonostante la sua apparenza losca, lui era davvero una brava persona: ci inviava del denaro tutti i mesi, ed il numero di lavori di Ivan scese ad uno. Noi vivevamo più comodamente in quei giorni, e a volte ci sembrava come un sogno che l'elettricità non ci fosse stata interrotta mai in più di un anno e che avessimo vestiti nuovi.  
>Il fratellone e Katyusha hanno fatto così tanto per me, ed io li amavo entrambi. Ma Ivan era speciale… lui era così gentile, così altruista, per non parlare di quanto lavorasse duramente.<br>Sembrava ancora di essere in un sogno, ed il sogno continuava quando quel giorno, all'inizio di Dicembre, Alfred F. Jones mi diede il suo prezioso bomber.  
>Io sapevo da chi lui lo avesse ricevuto, ovviamente. Tutti sapevano che quando era al terzo anno, il padre di Alfred e Mattie partì per combattere in guerra. E poi, lo scorso anno arrivò la notizia che suo padre era morto in battaglia, ed anche sua madre morì. Si mormorava che l'unica ragione per la quale la povera donna fosse rimasta in vita negli ultimi sette anni era perché suo marito le aveva dato la forza di sopravvivere. Poi lui morì, e lei lo seguì pochi mesi dopo.<br>Noi abbiamo parlato nella neve, ed io l'ho schiaffeggiato.  
>Mi sono sorpresa di averlo fatto, ma ho cercato di non mostrarlo. Non volevo dagli uno schiaffo, ma… mi sono sentita così insultata solo perché lui, dopo undici anni trascorsi nella stessa classe, ancora non conoscesse il mio nome. È insignificante, e completamente stupido, ma io ero… ferita.<br>E non avevo idea del perché. 

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland<p>

Alfred è il mio migliore amico.  
>Lui è un maledetto testone a volte, ed un idiota il resto del tempo, ma nel momento del bisogno ci siamo sempre l'uno per l'altro. Sappiamo tutto uno dell'altro, fin da quando eravamo piccoli. Noi ci capiamo l'un l'altro , e siamo l'uno la forza dell'altro. Ma una cosa che non ho mai capito è perché Natalia Arlovskaya venne a scuola un giorno col giubbotto di Alfred.<br>Era un lunedì, ed Alfred era stato con me e Marianne per il week-end, quindi ero assolutamente sicuro che lui non gliel'avesse dato in quel lasso di tempo. Deve essere stato venerdì, perché l'ho visto che lo portava indosso. Ricordo di aver pensato allora che Natalia doveva averlo trovato da qualche parte, e aveva deciso di restituirglielo personalmente.  
>Era impossibile che Alfred le avesse dato il giubbotto insanguinato, era così dannatamente prezioso per lui. Ero molto curioso, ma non volevo insistere sull'argomento quando Alfred mi chiese come si chiamasse quella ragazza, e mi fece su di lei pressoché ogni domanda che gli fosse venuta in mente.<br>Ma poi durante la pausa pranzo, lei camminò verso il nostro tavolo, pose il giubbotto piegato vicino al vassoio del pranzo di Alfred e disse in una voce completamente monotona: "L'ho lavato. Era molto sporco."  
>"Grazie!", Alfred le rivolse quel suo completamente stupido, grande sorriso. " Sei tornata a casa sana e salva?"<br>"Sì." Disse lei. "Il fratellone è arrivato poco dopo che tu sei andato via".  
>"Va bene". Alfred aveva ancora sul volto quello stupido sorriso. "Grazie Natalia!".<br>Deve essere stata solo la mia impressione, ma nel momento in cui lui ha detto il suo nome, avrei giurato che qualcosa si addolcì nei suoi occhi. 

* * *

><p>Toris Laurinaitis<p>

Conosco Natalia da quando siamo bambini piccoli.  
>Quando ero un ragazzino, avevo una cotta per lei, e lei rese evidente cosa pensava di me. Mi fece capire molto chiaramente che non pensava a me in altro modo che come ad un amico. Le mie tante ossa rotte parlano da sole.<br>Siamo cresciuti insieme, vedendo come mia madre fosse un'ubriacona senza speranza e mio padre ci avesse abbandonato tanto tempo fa.  
>Io cercavo conforto a casa sua, e lei puliva le mie ferite ogni qualvolta mia madre lasciava cadere accidentalmente il suo bicchiere di vino sul pavimento , lasciando che io calpestassi i vetri rotti.<br>Il nostro piccolo circolo, consistente in noi due, si espanse quando al quarto anno, Felice Łukasiewicz si trasferì nella nostra città e prese una cotta per me. Era una goffa amicizia, con me che ero timidamente innamorato di Natalia, Felice che mi confessava audacemente i suoi sentimenti per me, e Natalia che mi respingeva con fermezza ogni volta che provavo a dirle quello che sentivo per lei.  
>Alla fine mi sono arreso e ho accettato i sentimenti di Felice per me.<br>Natalia non sembrava mai essere seccata dal fatto che io e Felice andassimo in dei posti senza di lei, e che noi facessimo piani proprio davanti a lei. All'inizio, abbiamo provato ad includerla, ma lei sorrideva appena e diceva: " No grazie. Non voglio intromettermi."  
>È quello che ci piaceva di Natalia.<br>Per tutte le sue parole fredde, espressioni vuote e sorrisi rari, lei era rispettosa della gente e segretamente molto gentile. Lei era sempre là ad aiutare Felice a scegliere gli abiti da indossare, e a darmi una mano finanziariamente quando mia madre mi abbandonò lo scorso anno, anche se lei e i suoi fratelli non se la passavano meglio di me, col denaro.  
>Niente sembrava preoccuparla.<br>Lei non aveva un ragazzo, non sembrava volerne uno ed era perfettamente contenta della sua vita così come era. Niente la irritava, niente la faceva arrabbiare e niente le faceva perdere la testa.  
>Almeno, niente eccetto Alfred F. Jones.<br>Ricordo come al secondo anno Natalia gli avrebbe voluto lanciare dei pugnali alla schiena quando pensava che nessuno la stesse guardando, e al terzo anno, lei gli scrisse in segreto un biglietto quando scoprì che suo padre era partito per la guerra. Lei si preoccupava di lui, anche se loro non si erano mai scambiati una parola l'uno con l'altra. Mi chiedevo perché, gelosamente come avrebbe fatto un bambino di sette anni, lei guardasse sempre Alfred in quel modo. Come se lei non volesse niente di più che lui svanisse dalla faccia della terra. E poi lei faceva qualcosa come fargli quel biglietto, ed io mi chiedevo ancora di più perché. 

* * *

><p>Mattie Williams<p>

Al aveva sempre aspirato ad essere differente, mentre io non ho mai voluto altro che sprofondare nelle ombre.  
>Lui era sempre in prima linea, parlando e ridendo e semplicemente essendo se stesso. Era proprio come papà, e ricordo come, quando eravamo bambini, papà fingeva che io fossi Alfred ed Alfred fosse me. Lui mi lanciava in aria e mi chiedeva: "Come sta il mio ometto?"<br>Al faceva finta di mettere il broncio e gridava: "Io sono il maschio, papà! Mattie è una sorella!".  
>Lo diceva come se fosse una cosa cattiva.<br>Ma al terzo anno, papà andò in guerra e lasciò ad Al il suo bomber e a me l'orso polare di peluche che mi avrebbe regalato per il mio nono compleanno. Lui ci lasciò, ed io ero nelle ombre ancora una volta.  
>Vivendo nell'ombra di mio fratello più giovane da così tanto tempo, posso vedere molte cose che le altre persone non notano. Sono proprio qui, suppongo, e nessuno si cura di me, e loro fanno cose davanti a me che non avrebbero fatto se avessero saputo che io ero proprio lì.<br>Nessuno tranne me si è davvero accorto di Natalia Arlovskaya, e nessuno tranne lei si è mai accorto di me. Suppongo che siamo conoscenti: lei è nella stessa classe mia e di Al fin dalla scuola materna. Noi ci riconosciamo l'un l'altra nell'ingresso della scuola, ma non ad alta voce. Siamo invisibili, quindi non possiamo parlare.  
>Io vedo il modo in cui lei guarda Al, ed è come la mamma guardava papà prima che lui partisse per combattere.<br>Non penso che lei sia cosciente di quello che prova per Al, perché io vedo come si comporta verso di lui. La sua voce e le sue parole sono così distaccate, e così attentamente controllate. Lei sembra annoiata tutto il tempo. Alla scuola materna, lei lanciava spesso delle occhiatacce ad Al. Ma il modo in cui lei lo guarda ora è così differente e così caldo a volte.  
>Non sono del tutto sicura di poterlo dire, perchè non ho prove o fatti sui quali basare questa affermazione. Tutto quello che ho è l'intuito sia di una donna che di una sorella maggiore. Ma so di non mentire quando dico che Natalia Arlovskaya è innamorata di mio fratello Alfred F. Jones. <p>

* * *

><p>Ivan Braginski<p>

Natalia è una ragazza forte.  
>Fin da quando eravamo piccoli, noi tre – Katyusha, Natalia ed io – siamo stati da soli. Katyusha si è sempre presa cura di noi, al posto dei nostri genitori assenti. Lei ed io lavoravamo duro per pagare le bollette e per avere vestiti caldi. Katyusha ci cuciva vestiti con qualunque materiale che potesse essere riusato, semplicemente perché non avevamo il denaro per comprare vestiti nuovi. Ricordo che quando era più piccola, Natalia non si toglieva mai quella sciarpa blu navy che Katyusha le aveva fatto. È passato quel tempo ora, seppellito sotto un mucchio di ricordi dimenticati.<br>Noi lavoravamo sodo, così sodo, e a volte anche il nostro meglio non era abbastanza. La nostra elettricità era sempre interrotta a caso. La nostra acqua fredda ed implacabile come gli araldi di Generale Inverno. Katyusha lavorava tutto il giorno per un magro stipendio e io lavoravo senza sosta dopo la scuola per aggiungere qualcosa ai nostri piccoli risparmi.  
>La piccola Natalia restava a casa, facendo la migliore cena che poteva ottenere da verdura avvizzita e da insipide salsicce.<br>E i suoi piccoli amici, Toris e Felice, a volte venivano ad aiutarla con i lavori domestici. Il piccolo Toris stava molto peggio di noi, con sua madre sempre ubriaca e nessun fratello che guadagnasse del denaro. A volte penso che preferisse stare a casa nostra.  
>Natalia, nonostante Katyusha ed io non fossimo a casa molto spesso, crebbe essendo asociale e poco propensa a spiegare le sue ali. Ancora ricordo la piccola Natalia come una bambinetta, con gli occhi blu brillanti ed un largo sorriso, ridere e cantare le canzoni della nostra infanzia. In questi giorni, lei è silenziosa e riservata, ma ancora molto attaccata ai suoi fratelli maggiori.<br>Perché, sai, all'inizio di Dicembre, lei mi ha aspettato nella neve per circa quattro ore?  
>Io ero agitatissimo, chiedendomi perché lei l'avesse fatto. Lei mi rispose che io le avevo chiesto di aspettarla là, e lei l'aveva fatto. Preso dal panico, non feci caso che indossava un giubbotto blu sul suo maglione blu-navy della scuola. <p>

* * *

><p>Marianne Bonnefoy<p>

Alfred è un idiota, ma è così dolce.  
>Lui è sempre stato una persona sempre pronta a dare, un giovane uomo caritatevole. Lui ha un senso della cavalleria che il mio Arthur a volte non ha. Come dice il mio amore, "Un giorno, quel maledetto testone esaurirà le cose da dare, e cosa farà allora?".<br>Ma lui è un ragazzo dolce, e lo è sempre stato.  
>Lui è un amico, un ottimo amico. È anche un perfetto gentiluomo, ed anche se si comporta come un bambino a volte, so che lui lo sembra solamente, perché è così puro. La sua anima è così immacolata, a differenza di così tante persone al mondo. Cose orribili sono successe alla sua famiglia, ma nonostante tutto, lui ancora dà e dà.<br>Lui è rumoroso, più rumoroso del necessario, ma so che lo è perchè non vuole sparire come la sua sorella più grande. Il suo papan è morto in guerra, e la sua maman se ne è andata poco dopo. Il povero ragazzo deve essere stanco di soffrire ancora ora. È passato solo un anno, e lui ancora sorride così luminosamente.  
>Ma recentemente, la sua felicità non sembra così sfumata dal dolore. Lui stava chiedendo informazioni su una ragazza del suo anno, una piccola biondina di nome Natalia Arlovskaya?<br>Ah, lei è la sorella di Ivan, lo so questo. A parte ciò, non so molto altro di lei, temo. Ma quel sorriso che Alfred aveva sul viso quando ha parlato di lei… All'inizio, quando mi ha detto il suo nome, non riuscivo a figurarmi chi fosse, perché lei, come Mattie, è così invisibile nei corridoi della scuola.  
>Ma poi Alfred l'ha descritta, l'ha descritta così appassionatamente che ho istantaneamente capito di chi stesse parlando.<br>Mon Dieu, penso si sia innamorato di lei. 

* * *

><p>Wang Chun-Yao<p>

Ivan ama entrambe le sue sorelle, e lo posso capire.  
>Dopotutto, anche io ho fratelli di cui mi preoccupo e mi occupo. Alcuni di loro non sono nemmeno miei fratelli. Hong lo è, ma Meimei, Yong-Soo e Kiku sono nostri cugini. Loro vengono a farci una visitina e restano per diversi giorni ogni volta. È così tipico di loro. Io cucino e pulisco, e Hong lavora al McDonald's per aiutare a pagare le bollette. Meimei, Yong-Soo e Kiku stanno da noi così spesso che anche loro lavorano part-time per contribuire alle spese.<br>Ahia, a volte la testa mi fa male quando penso a quanto denaro se ne va per il cibo ogni mese, specialmente con quei quattro che vivono sotto il mio tetto.  
>Sono solo al terzo anno della scuola superiore, ma posso già vedere che non andrò mai al college. Questi quattro hanno bisogno di me, perché sono la loro grande sorella. In più, nessuno di loro sa cucinare affatto!<br>Ivan è così gentile, e così schietto.  
>Lui… lui ha detto che mi ama.<br>Ho solo diciotto anni! Ho ancora così tante cose davanti a me, e… non posso dirgli questo, perché non sono così sciolta con le parole, ma anche io lo amo.  
>E per estensione, amo anche la sua famiglia.<br>Natalia è una ragazza carina, ed è molto silenziosa. A volte mi preoccupa il fatto che non parli molto. Sembra sempre come se non avesse abbastanza da mangiare, anche se, da quando Katyusha si è trasferita, lei sembra stare un po' meglio. Lo ammetto, è come una sorella per me.  
>Mi preoccupo così profondamente per lei perchè mi ricorda Hong, ma in una forma femminile. Loro sono entrambi molto silenziosi, al punto che spesso mi chiedo se loro stanno davvero pensando a qualcosa o stanno solamente distanziandosi dagli altri e dormendo.<br>Natalia non ha un fidanzato, e la cosa mi preoccupa molto perché lei è una ragazza adorabile. Ogni ragazzo sarebbe fortunato ad avere una ragazza come lei, eccetto Toris. Lei gli ha rotto il braccio troppe volte perché questa relazione possa durare.  
>Ma qualcosa in lei è differente in questi giorni.<br>Nessuno davvero si è accorto che lei si sta comportando in modo differente, ma io?  
>Io penso che sia innamorata.<p>

******************************

Alfred sta camminando verso la scuola, godendosi la freschezza della neve e l'odore pulito dell'aria. È mattina presto, e lui semplicemente adora la brillante luce del sole. Sta camminando quando vede un'esile figura di circa venti piedi in fronte a lui, guarda attraverso i suoi occhiali per realizzare che è Natalia.  
>"H-HEY!" lui la chiama ad alta voce, camminando più veloce che può senza scivolare sulla neve.<br>Lei si volta, e lui realizza subito che lei sembra differente oggi. O forse è solo lui. Mentre lui cammina verso di lei, Natalia rimane ferma lì, aspettandolo. Lui finalmente la raggiunge e le rivolge un sorriso a mille watt.  
>"Buongiorno", dice lei.<br>"Buongiorno Natalia!", lui sorride felice, e lei scuote la testa, confusa.  
>"Sei troppo allegro al mattino", dichiara lei, "Mi irrita."<br>"Oh?", chiede lui con una risata. "Io trovo che essere allegro sia più divertente che essere continuamente monotono, non pensi?"  
>Lei lo guarda storto. "Non ho tempo per il tuo stupido scambio di battute. Devo andare a scuola."<br>"Abbiamo tipo un'ora." Lui dice indicandola, e lo sguardo della ragazza diventa ancor più truce.  
>"Forse tu hai tempo da perdere, ma io no. Il tempo è prezioso", dice Natalia, glaciale.<br>"Forse tu dovresti spendere più tempo provando a migliorare la tua personalità irritante, Alfred".  
>"…Sai, somigli molto al ghiaccio", ride Alfred.<br>Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottano mentre lei prova a comprendere la sua frase. "Cosa?"  
>"Sei così fredda fuori, ma…" Alfred esita brevemente prima di continuare.<br>"… Io penso che il ghiaccio sia bellissimo, non credi?"  
>Le ci vuole un momento per capire che Alfred F. Jones l'ha appena definita bellissima.<br>Lei si sente indegna della sua lode, perché pensa che è lui quello più piacevole agli occhi. I suoi capelli dorati e i suoi occhi blu oceano sono belli da morire, conclude lei. Lui è alto, magro e ha un bel colorito. E lui è cavalleresco e gentile e così tante altre cose di cui Natalia si accorge ora per la prima volta.  
>"No." Dice lei. "Il ghiaccio si scioglie. La bellezza scompare."<br>Lui la fissa con uno sguardo che le fa venire piacevoli brividi alla schiena.  
>"No." Dice lui. "Sarà sempre bellissimo per me."<br>FINE.

"I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved.. "<p>

She will Beloved – MAROON 5 -


End file.
